Annerley South
Annerley South is a parody of the longest-running children's educational television series produced by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Annerley South is largely influenced by Vampirina, Wreck-It Ralph and Winnie the Witch. Annerley South features Poppy Peepleson from Vampirina as Sesame Street's official 8'2" tall yellow bird, Big Bird. Annerley South parodies only Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 45 (2014-2015). Animated sequences are present only from Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 4 (1972-1973), leaving Seasons 5 (1973-1974) and 6 (1974-1975) to display its original episode number at the beginning of theme song. Season 7 (1975-1976) episodes did not show the episode number during the theme (except for a few episodes where the episode number is displayed during the beginning of the theme), leading to an ambiguity of identifying episodes, but on Annerley South-parodied version of Season 7 episodes, they get the openings treated like Sesame Street's season 8 to 23 episodes. Annerley South is produced by 1417AO, 758HEG, YuanCheng14, 747RSH, 723GWU, 352KFT, 618RVD, 127RWU, XQ25EG and XQ23HG, with assistants from AlbertAnnerley06 and 927YBO. Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies (2018)) * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Gregoria (Vampirina) * Bob - Winnie the Witch * David - Crumbelina DiCaramello (Wreck-It Ralph) * Grover - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gordon and Susan - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) and Eleanor Miller (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * The Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Bert - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Ernie - Bridget (An American Tail) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Roosevelt Franklin - Timon (The Lion King) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Daisy Duck * Little Bird - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Granny Bird - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Lefty the Salesman - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Rufus - Foo Foo (Muppets) * Herry Monster - TenderHeart Bear (Care Bears) * Sherlock Hemlock - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Guy Smiley - Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Count von Count - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Countess von Backwards - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Evie (Descendants) * Biff - Jeanette Miller (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Sully - Marshall (PAW Patrol) * Deena - Wilbur the Cat * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Prairie Dawn - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Roxie Marie - Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Telly Monster - Baby Animal (Muppet Babies (2018)) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Mary “Boo” Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Slimey the Worm - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elizabeth - Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Buster the Horse - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grundgetta - Gypsy (A Bug’s Life) * Hoots the Owl - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Sally - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Rosita - Lucinda the Witch (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Fred Monster - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Ovejita - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Linda - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Miles - Elsa (Frozen) * Buffy - Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) * Olivia - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Gina - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Gabi - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Alan - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Chris - Toadsworth (Super Mario Sunshine) * Dorothy - Dory (Finding Dory) Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Big Bird Gregoria_Vector.png|Gregoria as Cookie Monster Winnie-e1470224734570.png|Winnie the Witch as Bob Crumbelina.png|Crumbelina DiCaramello as David Rarity.png|Rarity as Grover Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Gordon Eleanor Miller.png|Eleanor Miller as Susan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as The Anything Muppets Riley Andersen .png|Riley Andersen as Kermit the Frog RESCUERSDOWNUNDER.GIF|Bernard as Bert Bridget1.png|Bridget as Ernie Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Timon the Meerkat.png|Timon as Roosevelt Franklin Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Little Bird Edna Peepleson.jpg|Edna Peepleson as Granny Bird Prince Naveen.png|Prince Naveen as Lefty the Salesman Foo Foo AKA Froo Froo.png|Foo Foo as Rufus TenderHeart Bear.png|TenderHeart Bear as Herry Monster Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Sherlock Hemlock Fix-It Felix Jr pose.png|Fix-it Felix Jr. as Guy Smiley Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Count von Count Queen Grimhilde.png|Queen Grimhilde as Countess von Backwards Evie (Descendants).jpeg|Evie as Countess Dahling von Dahling Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller as Biff pic-marshall.png|Marshall as Sully wilburtv.png|Wilbur the Cat as Deena Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Betty Lou Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Prarie Dawn Blaze said Meow, Mew Mew!.jpeg|Blaze the Cat as Roxie Marie Baby Animal.jpeg|Baby Animal as Telly Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie the Cowgirl as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Peaches.png|Peaches as Snuffleupagus Boo Crying.jpeg|Mary "Boo" Gibbs as Baby Natasha Caterpillar 1951 Animated.jpeg|Caterpillar as Slimey the Worm Orange Inkling Girl.png|Orange Inkling Girl as Elizabeth Randall Boggs.png|Randall Boggs as Wolfgang the Seal Applejack.png|Applejack as Buster the Horse Gypsy the Butterfly (film design).png|Gypsy as Grundgetta Princess Zelda (AKA Queen Zelda).png|Princess Zelda as Hoots the Owl Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Sally Lucinda01.png|Lucinda the Witch as Rosita Phoebe Ravenson.jpg|Phoebe Ravenson as Zoe Cera.png|Cera as Fred Monster Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Abby Cadabby Pauline.png|Pauline as Ovejita Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Judge Claude Frollo.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo as Mr. Hooper Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda as Linda Elsa Render1.png|Elsa as Miles Candlehead.png|Candlehead as Buffy Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Olivia Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Gina Melody.jpeg|Melody as Gabi Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Alan Toadsworth.png|Toadsworth as Chris Dory.png|Dory as Dorothy Seasons covered * Annerley South Season 1 (1969 - 1970) * Annerley South Season 2 (1970 - 1971) * Annerley South Season 3 (1971 - 1972) * Annerley South Season 4 (1972 - 1973) * Annerley South Season 5 (1973 - 1974) * Annerley South Season 6 (1974 - 1975) * Annerley South Season 7 (1975 - 1976) * Annerley South Season 8 (1976 - 1977) * Annerley South Season 9 (1977 - 1978) * Annerley South Season 10 (1978 - 1979) * Annerley South Season 11 (1979 - 1980) * Annerley South Season 12 (1980 - 1981) * Annerley South Season 13 (1981 - 1982) * Annerley South Season 14 (1982 - 1983) * Annerley South Season 15 (1983 - 1984) * Annerley South Season 16 (1984 - 1985) * Annerley South Season 17 (1985 - 1986) * Annerley South Season 18 (1986 - 1987) * Annerley South Season 19 (1987 - 1988) * Annerley South Season 20 (1988 - 1989) * Annerley South Season 21 (1989 - 1990) * Annerley South Season 22 (1990 - 1991) * Annerley South Season 23 (1991 - 1992) * Annerley South Season 24 (1992 - 1993) * Annerley South Season 25 (1993 - 1994) * Annerley South Season 26 (1994 - 1995) * Annerley South Season 27 (1995 - 1996) * Annerley South Season 28 (1996 - 1997) * Annerley South Season 29 (1997 - 1998) * Annerley South Season 30 (1998 - 1999) * Annerley South Season 31 (2000) * Annerley South Season 32 (2001) * Annerley South Season 33 (2002) * Annerley South Season 34 (2003) * Annerley South Season 35 (2004) * Annerley South Season 36 (2005) * Annerley South Season 37 (2006) * Annerley South Season 38 (2007) * Annerley South Season 39 (2008) * Annerley South Season 40 (2009 - 2010) * Annerley South Season 41 (2010) * Annerley South Season 42 (2011 - 2012) * Annerley South Season 43 (2012 - 2013) * Annerley South Season 44 (2013 - 2014) * Annerley South Season 45 (2014 - 2015) Direct-to-video * ''Christmas Eve on Annerley South'' (1978) * ''Baby Kermit's World'' * Individual seasons of Annerley South as DVDs Category:Annerley South Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:1417AO Category:758HEG Category:YuanCheng14 Category:747RSH Category:723GWU Category:352KFT Category:618RVD Category:127RWU Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:Poppy Peepleson Category:Vampirina Category:Brisbane City Council